


Little Missing Moments

by Clarebella



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Christeal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarebella/pseuds/Clarebella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Update : Going to post everything separately. </p><p>This will be a multi-chapter fic of missing/imagined moments, speculation and wishes, but each chapter is stand alone and not necessarily related to the other chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Missing Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. I do not claim to be a writer, but I love to read! There are just not enough fanfics for Christeal, so I figured I should just write my own! (and re-read the others on here a multitude .of times)

3:30 am  
…..Neal and Christa pulled slightly apart, his hands still resting on her waist, both of them breathing a little faster than normal. Neal scanned quickly over her face, wondering if he had miss-stepped, wondering if he had rushed the connection he was sure had been building between them, virtually since the moment he met her. Christa raised her eyes to meet Neal’s and quirked the side of her mouth up in the way that she does, a sweet semi-unsure half smile. She leaned in and caught his lips in another kiss, Neal smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, deepening their kiss and sliding one of his hands up her back to cradle the nape of her neck. After a long moment, they pulled apart, both breathless and slightly stunned at the sparks they felt. Neal loosened his hold on her, letting his hands slide down her arms and grasped one of her hands in his, he cleared his throat. “We should get back out there”. Neal shifted on his feet and looked to the floor quickly then back up at Christa, feeling a little unsure of what to say next. “Shall we have breakfast after shift?” He said quickly, Christa could feel his grip on her hand tighten imperceptibly.

  
“Yeah, of course” Christa said with a small smile. Neal responded back with a grin. He turned and led her toward the supply room door, turning back to her to ask, “Are you going to be alright?”

  
“I’ll be ok,” she responded quietly. Neal brought the hand he still held up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. He rose his eyebrows in a silent ‘are you sure’, to which Christa smiled and blushed a little at the romantic gesture. “Thank you”.

  
“Alright then”, Neal stated, and opened the door, “I’ll see you later.” Christa nodded as they stepped out into the hallway. Neal had walked a few steps away, when he turned back, “Christa, remember, you’re a great doctor,” he said with a slightly stern look on his face. “It’s remarkable, your heart. It’s okay to trust it, to listen to it.” He waited until she acknowledged him with a slight nod, then he spun and headed back down the hallway. Christa stood there for a moment after he had left and tried to calm the swirling emotions that threatened to spill out of her. Her grief over losing the patient warring with her elation at the moment she had just shared with Neal. She shook her head as if to clear the thoughts, set her shoulders back and made her way back to the ER.

6:30 am  
Christa sat outside Angels on a bench, staring out into the dawn, replaying her shift over and over, wondering if she had missed something that would have helped her patient. She replayed Neal’s words to her in the hallway. She knew she felt things deeply, and more so since her son died. She smiled to herself, for despite the sadness she felt everyday over her past, and the sadness she felt over losing her patient today, there was the warm feeling of happiness settling in her chest as her thoughts strayed to Dr. Hudson.

  
The ER doors slid open, and Neal stepped out, leather backpack slung over his shoulder, and saw Christa sitting there pensively. He could tell that she was mulling her day over. He went over to the bench and sat down quietly beside her. She looked over, startled out of her reverie. “Neal, hi” she breathed out, truly happy to see him beside her.

  
Neal glanced sideways at her, smiling warmly. “What are you thinking about?”

  
“ oh you know," Christa said, glancing over to him, “everything.” She said with a sigh and a small wry smile. “I know that it’s not my fault, that these things happen. I know that. It still hurts…” she trailed off. They sat silently for a few minutes, neither feeling the need to fill the silence with chatter. “She’ll stick with me.”

  
“We all have those,” Neal stated and grabbed her hand in his. “I’ll tell you about mine someday, the patients who stay in your mind and drive you to do better every day.” He stood and tugged her up. “Shall we go?”

  
Christa answered with a grin as he laced his fingers through hers and they walked across the street to have breakfast. The warm feeling in her chest spread. She could be happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy.


End file.
